sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Summer the Fox (Archived)
"Alright Miss Prude, make your choice. Kill me, or I kill them." Ghost's threat to Summer. "Sunlight is your energy source? Are you some kind of sunflower? Not that anything is wrong with sunflowers..." Mech to Summer. "I'm in the mood for strawberry cake. Anyone else?" Attempting to liven up a dim mood. "I'd tell you go to hell, but since we're already here, stay in hell," she said before punching Hellstorm further into Inferno. Summer is a godlike fox who protects her home galaxy with her powers. Recently, her attention has been drawn around Mobius due to the Omega Organization requiring something there. She now works with the Mobius Elite to make sure this doesn't happen, as the Omega Organization could destroy the zone if they find no use of it. This is the Mobius Elite Summer page. If you're looking for the Divine Wars Summer, click here. Profile Occupation- Galactic Super Heroine, Mobius Elite Member Family- Rose Stone (Mother, deceased), Jack Stone (Father,deceased), Nova Stone (Brother) Appearance Summer's fur color is a gradient. From head to toe and top hair to bottom, the color gradients from yellow, to orange,to red. The same applies to her tail except for the very end, where it is white. Summer's eyes are a bright green color, and she has fluffy hair. Her hero attire is a mixture of her parent's hero attire, with the addition of pentagon shoulder pads, and two inhibitor rings, one on each glove. When flying, a thin orange aura appears around her. This aura is seen in greater size when inhibitor rings are removed. History (REBOOT IN PROGRESS) Summary of the plot Gaining her godly powers after being revived, cheerful Summer decided to be like her parents and protect the galaxies, which she has been doing for a decade. Once she finds out a price was put on her head, she begins to spend time trying to find out who did this whilst surviving onslaught's of the Zone's strongest assassins, and most importantly, follow her planet's incredibly strict law about intentional murder. Prologue There was a planet known as Normaden, similar in life forms as Mobius. The parents of Summer, Jack Stone and Rose Stone, were the heroes of their world. Jack's power allowed him the element of fire. As long as there was sunlight, he could be able to use numerous types of pyrokinetic abilities. Rose stone had moreso physical attributes. She was able to fly, have a super powerful body, and could survive in many environments. They had initially met each other while searching for the sun orbs, orbs of legendary powers from the so-called sun god. A mutual liking to each other made them decide to share the orbs, and it was only two years later that they got married, not too long after gathering them all. After a decade of this, the couple had a child. The first was named Nova, because of his rare condition with fur color making him appear as fire. When Samantha came along a few years later, she had the same condition, just to a lesser degree. Being born on Normaden, the strict planet had one major rule. No intentional killing, no matter what. The punishment was banishment from the planet. As Samantha grew up, she nicknamed herself Summer, because she hated the name Samantha. she had found out that her chaos potential was seemingly unlocked already. She had the powers of both of her parents. Because of this, her parents striven to make her better to replace them in the future. It turns out that Summer had only gained the powers genetically. Around the age of 20, Summer fought a villain that she normally fights and wins against. However, inhibitor rings are unknown of on the planet Normaden, and when her parents gave her two to wear as a souvenir from across the galaxies, they had no idea they were limiting her. The villain proved too strong for her, and the villain had ultimately killed Summer. Her parents defeated the villain, but they found out they were too late, and hugged the corpse of their daughter. Then her parents remembered about them holding the wish orbs in safe keeping as a last resort. As they used the orbs, the father resurrected their daughter with the orbs, and the mother wished her a godlike defense to multiple types of power. Summer returned learning to learn her newfound power levels for about two years. As she became a galactic patroller, she kept the inhibitor rings on as a way to remember her parents. Frost King Once she was a nuisance on the criminal economy, an enemy named Killriser placed a bounty of 24 billion LGIC (Local Group International Currency, pronounced as "ledge-ick") on her head, 45 billion LGIC on her head if she was brought alive to him. After finding out that Summer was a fire elemental, members of the GHO believed that taking her down will mean a simple job of using an ice opponent. As such, Frost King stepped up to the challenge first. While helping thousands of civilians fly safely through a cosmic storm, Summer turned to see her opponent. Thinking she was going to help her, her first reaction was "Can you get the civilians out of the way while I hold off the storm?" What happened after that pretty much meant "no". Summer got up from the ground after being hit by a giant ice rock and being knocked into a planet a few thousand miles away. The Frost King pursued her there, where he created an ice sword and charged at Summer. At first, Summer was having difficulty melting the ice because the enemy moved to fast. She then approached the enemy in close quarters. While this allowed her to melt most of the ice, after a while of battling, the Frost King was fast enough to stab her through the chest. His quote after that being, "Damn, there goes the 45 billion. 24 is still good, I guess." Summer collapsed in the ground, seeming as if she is about to pass out. Then, to Frost King's shock, Summer began quickly healing. He didn't know about Summer's connection to the stars. Summer got up, and floated to a better view of sunlight, saying that she has better business to take care of right now, and was about to leave if her legs weren't suddenly frozen from an ice beam attack. Summer hit the ground again, but her body heat cranked up and melted the ice. More ice beams came, and as Summer dodged it, she saw that it turn everything instantly into ice. Questioning the Frost King about this, he claimed this was absolute zero, as he then thought of an idea. He charged and fired a large beam of absolute zero at the innocent civilians, and Summer flew faster than the beam itself. Once in front of the beam, Summer used her hands to make a fire beam herself. The fire was losing quickly to the ice, but due to Summer's connection with solar energy and her position to the nearest star, her fire temperature increased, eventually tying with, and ultimately surpassing absolute zero. Right before the heat could get to Frost King, Summer went through her own beam of fire, surprise punching Frost with enough force to knock him out, then she absorbed the heat of her fire before it incinerated Frost. She carried Frost with her as she went back to continue her storm traffic duties, then later brought him in. This sent a message to the people of GHO, and now her price was raised. Hell Girl TBA, about a hellfire opponent Super Nova TBA, about a person who leeches solar power True Darkness TBA, the power of gravity, dark matter, and dark energy all in one villain Mobius Elite Assembles Rest of story TBA. People who read my character's bios know that they're long. I'm lazy. The Mobius Elite Rises A Celestial Battle Battle for TECH Demigod's Vengeance Part 1 Demigod's Vengeance Part 2 Dead to Rights Epilogue Personality When in battle, Summer is usually against the toughest of enemies, due to being the toughest member of the team. This makes her attitude, when in battle, very serious. This has affected her to the point that out of battle, Summer is sometimes a person on the edge of combat. While her glare can be fierce, she is usually a nice cheerful girl, with enough tolerance to deal with major sarcasm from Star, one of her allies. Summer loves heat, the feel of it livens her up. Due to not really want to go around burning everything, she usually accomplishes her desire via sunbathing, hot tubs, and volcano surfing. Summer also loves to dress up, having a whole bunch of different dresses in her private house, from royal gowns, to bad chick clothing, to survivalist's finest, to gothic style, to formal attire, and especially to party hard suits. Because of that personality, I am fine with you redrawing the character in another set of clothing if you want to, just make sure to give me credit for the character. She's an addict to sweets. Summer doesn't need to eat properly as long as she is fueled under sunlight, so her diet is usually sweets and soul food. While her real name is Samantha, she doesn't like the name, so she really hates it when someone calls her by her real name, as by saying that, it is usually in a negative connotation. Equipment Inhibitor RIngs Summer is equipped with two inhibitor rings, limiting her potential to those listed below. Solar Armored Suit After the Divided We Fall Arc, Summer ends up gaining an armored solar suit. The suit stores solar energy in its cells, allowing Summer to reach into it for storage in the case her power is low or is drained. The suit also absorbs kinetic energy, allowing her to take much more energy attacks with ease, and especially to prevent weapons with anti-solar energy from being a large threat. The suit helps prevent her from being immobilized in the case that she is too weak for her speed to do it. This also further increases the durability of herself to assist her in withstanding the powerful punches from Daemon. Abilities Once the wish to become godlike was granted, Summer's abilities rose to a cosmic level, despite the inhibitor rings. Strength Summer has been able to hurt the seemingly invincible Daemon just by using physical attacks, such as punches and kicks. Summer was also able to hold the weight of the sun (the sun had been miniaturized to only a one foot diameter, but its mass remained the same). Her magical strength prevented the Sun from becoming a black hole, and she has proven to temporarily hold a black hole before when Mech gave her one to leave in deep space. Szorra has tested her strength out, and said that if she wanted to, Summer could benchpress six solar system's worth of mass fairly easily. Speed Summer has been able to travel around the edges of the Local Group in a few minutes. The Local Group is 10 million light years across. Summer can move her body at this speed down to the atomic level, allowing her to phase through attacks, travel to alternate universes and timelines, or go completely invisible. This speed keeps up in her combat as well, being able to be dodge sword swings from Midnight. Invulnerability Summer had to contain an explosion from a bomb of chaos power. The bomb would've reproduced the Big Bang if it wasn't contained, seeing as Summer was unable to think of a way to stop the chaos energy. She's also taken hits from Killriser, who took out Midnight in a few hits even though Midnight survived an attack that could've destroyed a zone. Her invulnerability can only take so much before Summer begins to actually take pain. Durability When her invulnerability is taxed, Summer has to rely on her durability. Compared to her other stats, this is relatively low, however she can still tank attacks from a fleet of Galactic Guns, and also manage to withstand hits from Gears in Stage 5. Solar Fuel Solar fuel is her stamina source. Summer can fight seemingly forever under any sunlight. Being under sunlight can also allow her to heal from wounds at a rapid pace, and when raising an arm or two up in the air, this increases her solar absorption tremendously. Pyrokinesis Summer's signature ability. Her fire attacks are able to reach the heat beyond Planck Temperature at her prime, proven after she surpassed Absolute Zero early on in her career, and her body can absorb all the heat in an area, leaving the place icy cold. The pyrokinesis has multiple forms: fireball, flamethrower, laser, heat vision, heat shield, heat wave,etc. She is able to create an air lens by heating up the atmosphere around her, making her block off normal electricity attacks. Heliokinesis Most can't tell the difference, thinking it's a merely a hotter fire because it is yellow instead of orange. This is when Summer uses solar energy in combat situations instead of pyrokinesis. She uses this in the scenario that a foe is immune to fire, which most villains she now face are. Summer's heliokinesis is even better than her pyrokinesis. She is able to go up and beyond with it, manipulating it to follow its targets, assemble fire/solar shields from her or another source of fire/solar energy. Midnight took the best notice of this power, when during the Divided We Fall arc, Summer initially hit him with heat vision, which he proved to resist, followed by helio-vision, which overwhelmed him. He states that the energy is "otherworldly". and while a solar energy power, feels supernatural in a sense (partially because it is). Summer's heliokinesis is actually the astral essence of the multiverses itself. Hence, it rivals the forces of Life and Death Force as well, such as the time she tied in output power against Daemon's Dark Force beams temporarily, before being defeated due to Daemon being much stronger than her. Radiation Empowerment Radiation does not negatively affect Summer. On the contrary, it boosts her power. Magical Aura Summer's aura can wrap around an object. As long as Summer can stand her ground, the aura can and has even proved to be capable enough to hold in a Big Bang. Godly Senses Summer can focus her hearing to hear nothing at all, or to be able to hear the heartbeat of people sixty feet underground. Her eyes are able to focus on things hundreds of thousands of miles away, and on things of a microscopic level. She is familiar with the scents of many chemicals, and can smell the differences between them, learning the distinctions and types of explosive minerals and chemicals. Summer's eyes are also able to see via thermal vision, and an opposite like mode she calls frost vision. Frost vision allows her to see how cool the environment is, with relatively colder substances sticking out in the environment. Her eyes can also see in microwave vision, though she mainly uses this to invisibly melt objects. Her senses are also one of the few abilities she has that is unaffected by the amount of solar energy she has. Rapid Healing Under the Sun, healing can be almost instant. Lacking sunlight, Summer can heal from large scars and slit throats in about 10-20 seconds, like the time Midnight slashed her throat open. Her healing works well against slashing attacks and attacks that affect her internally, but blunt force is relatively slow. Healing only works when not in a painful condition, being dampened the more she is in pain. Summer's healing does not happen at the cellular level, it happens at the genetic level. Flight Summer has mastered flight to the point of being able to make sudden 90 degree turns near top speed. Flight is also one of the few abilities she has that is unaffected by the amount of solar energy she has. Godly Resistance Summer has been shown to resist molecular manipulation, reality warping, being erased from time, mind attacks, and even the stare of Medusa's face. This resistance even grants her the ability to never age at will. The Godly resistance makes her immune to diseases and other illnesses, Pure Pyro A last resort move that leaves Summer without any solar energy, basically being a normal creature without time to recharge. A fiery aura appears around Summer as all her stats increase immensely for a temporary moment. Summer's physical body becomes the embodiment of fire itself, having the properties of a Planck Temperature Flame. Her aura and godly resistance prevents her from being absorbed by others. Having the properties of fire, Summer becomes immune to physical attacks as a whole, and the only temperature attack that could affect her is absolute zero, which is almost impossible to accomplish since Summer is burning at over an undecillion degrees. Summer appears as a white outlined version of herself with a firey glow within the white lines. Solar Evolution Not only is solar energy her fuel supply, the amount of solar energy Summer can hold increases whenever her limit for energy holding is reached. That means whenever Summer is in peak condition, she grows stronger than she initially was. In short, Summer grows stronger throughout her life. Flaws Summer's abilities all require a good deal of solar energy. Without sunlight, Summer's powers will eventually wane, then die out. The only thing she can do without sunlight is use her extraordinary senses and fly at speeds that a normal mobian can run. Beating the daylight out of her (hehe, puns) consumes her solar energy at an even faster rate. Early on in her life, Summer has had no combat style, she was a ranged striker and a brawler, relying more on wits and environments to gain advantages. On Normaden, inhibitor rings are known by few, Summer's parents being one of them. Summer never took them off because she thought the rings were to symbolize to remember her parents. Summer is not used to taking large amounts of pain, and when her invulnerability is taxed, it won't be long before an opponent can overwhelm her. When put into a critical state, the only way she can recover is if she gains sunlight to restore her energy, and ultimately, her invulnerability. Summer is not overconfident over foes she meets, but foes she know well enough she will be cocky towards, such as the time in the Divided We Fall arc when she ended up not taking Szorra as a threat, only to be pummeled by her later on. Summer's heliokinesis comes at the cost of extra solar energy used. Relationships Star A seedrian that resided on an abandoned planet, even Summer doesn't truly remember how they became friends, as she only remembers being saved by her. Star is a helpful adviser whenever problems go down, due to her telepathic mind and understanding of the life force, but out of battle, her personality usually steers Summer away. Nova Summer's relationship with her older brother is off and on because of his choices. He ended up finding the wish orbs again, and decided to use it for himself to gain similar godly powers to Summer, and she hated him for his "greed", though she was secretly jealous that he was more powerful than her as a result. Still, in the end, despite their quarrels, they still know that they can trust each other and work together when necessary. Trivia Summer was initially created to be a Goddess of all the Seasons. As such, her first name was Season. Summer may be considered the strongest Mobius Elite member, but she claims that the other members could beat her 1v1 if it ever has to happen. Szorra has studied her blood, and found out that not only does she have chloroplasts, they're not even green in color. Several other unknown organelles were found in it in order for her to use the solar energy that she has. Roleplay Edition Summer Roleplay History Predator Race An identity crashed onto Star's planet, which Summer was residing on. After healing the Identity, whose name was Stiper, the identity warned Summer and Star about an incoming threat of star eating giants known as Vlasephs. Once the Vlasephs have struck, Summer fought them off while Star began reading the Boss Vlaseph's mind to give Summer intel. Into the fight, Summer began realizing that she wouldn't be able to fight them off alone, and was lucky when they momentarily fell back, only managing to injure one of the four while getting tossed around herself. Temperature's Romantic Masochism (TBA) This roleplay takes place about a week after the Vlaseph attacks, where Summer's desire to grab something to eat ends up making her run into what she initially thought of as a criminal. However, with her misinterpretation cleared up via conversation, Summer began taking an interest into Simble. As a result, Summer later on subtly asked Simble out to a park, where she learned a bit more about him and his unusual powers. Their short doughnut adventure on a higher dimension eventually ended with them on the beach, Summer seeing to enjoy being by Simble. During the time Simble was teaching her how to fly by ignoring the atmosphere, Summer ended up accidentally singing him. As she ended up going to Simble to attempt to care for the room, she unintentionally got intimately close. However, when she did notice, she didn't bother to move, instead moving closer, which of course led to their initial kiss. Multiforce: The Beginning (TBA, possibly noncanon due to the roleplay dying) Abilities Roleplay Edition Summer currently is nowhere near as powerful as before, due to not interacting with nearby stars as often as her canon self. Despite this, Summer still proves powerful enough to be needed for cosmic roleplays when in battle. The following statements may or may not be her limits, as it is only pertained to what she has done in roleplays. Strength Summer has the strength to very easily lift an average island with a basic amount of solar energy (she did this just to merely test a foe's power). She has also pulled a Vlaseph with the strength to pull Jupiter and punched one with 60 zettatons of force. That is the equivalent force needed to destroy Earth. When close to a star, Summer's punches become equivalent to the explosion of a white dwarf, about 60,000 yottatons. Speed I will give an accurate answer later. For now, let's just say she is casually faster than a Vlaseph. Her speed has helped her phase through attacks and become invisible at will. It can be inferred that Summer's travel speed was faster than light due to being able to go from her planet to her sun in a matter of moments. When not holding back, Summer has been able to punch at speeds that were faster than light itself. Invulnerability She lacks this ability in roleplay edition. Durability Even when caught off guard, Summer shrugged off being crushed under the foot of a 115,000 ton creature. These creature have stated that one step from them destroys a city, and their fall from jumping could destroy a planet's crust. At one point, Summer punched a fist with the force to destroy a planet, but the fist was unmoved as it punched her back. This means the punch had much more force than a planetary punch. When near the sun, Summer was hit with a counterstrike kinetic blast of her dwarf star punch, meaning she survived a star destroying attack. For rp purposes, sharp objects are 10 time more effective against her. Solar Fuel Her energy does not increase anywhere near as fast as before, but it is still noticeable. However, it is extremely ''noticeable when she is near a star. Comparing her dwarf star destroying punch feat (when near the sun) to her planetary destroying feat (when Goldilocks-Zone distance from the Sun), her strength has increased by about 1,000. Pyrokinesis So far, Summer has proved that her temperature can reach twice that of the core of the sun, (54 million degrees Fahrenheit) though this did cause her strain. She can lower a small environment to a temperature near absolute zero. Heliokinesis Summer lacks this ability in roleplay edition. Radiation Empowerment Summer has shown nothing of this so far in roleplay edition. Magical Aura Summer's aura is shown to act similar to her canon version of the aura. Godly Senses Summer's sense of hearing is big enough to here someone casually talk to her while she is high in the atmosphere, and her sense of sight has allowed her to clearly see something many miles away. Her senses, without sunlight, are unaffected. Rapid Healing This has not been seen in roleplay edition yet. It is likely to be a thing to be used when not in the middle of combat. Flight So far, it is shown that while Summer has well control over her flying, it is nowhere near astounding as her canon version. However, flight was her ''own natural ability, and as such, she can use it without sunlight, though her max speed would only be about 100 mph. Godly Resistance Not seen in roleplay edition, but if it is to be introduced, it will not be godly, only a mere resistance to it. I have decided to let the resistance block 50% of the damage. Pure Pyro This is not in Summer's roleplay edition. Solar Evolution This is also not in her roleplay edition. Weaknesses Summer is not fond of the cold to the point that she tolerates swimming in arctic water at the lowest. Elemental attacks such as water and ice now counter and hurt Summer easier. Anti solar radiation can now not only take away her powers, but severely injure her (her kryptonite radiation). This also means absorbing the heat in an area becomes a double edge sword if she doesn't release the heat soon. If one could match up to the physical stats of Summer and withstand her fire, she will have to resort to physical combat. Summer is not the best close quarters fighter, relying on phasing through attacks to dodge them 90% of the time. Summer relies on sunlight for her powers. Remove it, and she is INCREDIBLY vulnerable. Arts Summer the Fox.png|The original drawing of Summer the Fox ibisPaint Summer the Fox.png|A picture to show her fur gradient Summer the Fox body armor.jpg|Summer in her solar battle armor that she gained in her later arcs. Fire done by Silverknight01. Praise that sun PRAISE IT.jpg|Summer x Issac by Silverknight01, part of a monthly FC Challenge Manners before first degree burns.png|Summer x Simble by Trisell Chronos Summer x Simble-6.jpg|Summer x Simble art_trade___summer_the_fox_by_karneolienne.jpg|Summer the Fox by DeviantArtist, Karneolienne Category:DeathstroketheHedegehog Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Adult Category:Young Adult Category:Young adult Category:Young adults Category:Foxes Category:Fox Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Pyrokinetic Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Characters with fire powers Category:Fire Category:Female Category:Females Category:Green eyes Category:Sun characters Category:Fly type characters Category:Flight type Category:Flight Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Able to fly Category:Flying Category:Super Strength Category:Strength powers Category:Strength type characters Category:Strength Category:Speed type characters Category:Speed Category:Speed type Category:Super speed Category:Strong Category:Fast Category:Fast Runner Category:From another world/universe Category:DEFENDERS OF THE UNIVERSE Category:Overpowered Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful good